Gandroff
= Galered = Galered is a medium sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation at 749 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Galered work diligently to produce Rubber and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Galered is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Galered has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Galered allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Galered believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Galered will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Inception to CN Galered was established on Sunday, July 6th, 2008. = New Pacific Order = Gandroff applied to the New Pacific Order on Friday, July 11th, 2008 and was accepted into the Order on Sunday, July 13th, 2008. He was influenced to join by some of his comrades, namely Navblue, Klonopin, Brennan, and Jgolla. The New Pacific Order is Gandroff's first and only alliance and he has since become an inspiration to all of his fellow Pacificans. Some people in the Order that have inspired Gandroff have been Navblue, Klonopin, Jgolla, Brennan, and Sumguy because of their drive to do the best job they could and motivation to be a step ahead of others in their work. Gandroff has also had competitions with these people to see who best could perform their jobs. This made Gandroff work harder and go further than he would have had he not met these people. Other people like Umbrae Noctem and JesseEnd were great role models for Gandroff because they were examples of how to be successful in the Order. Others have inspired him simply by being friendly to Gandroff,including Brehon, Red, and Brennan. = '''Professions Past & Present' = '''Gandroff's Current Job Dogtags '''Gandroff's Former Job Dogtags I' Gandroff's Former Job Dogtags II = Present Departments = 'Praetorian Guard' 300px|center The Praetorian Guard's purpose is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life. To that end, they work to expose impostors, run counterintelligence and counter terrorism operations and ferret out hostile spies and plotters. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly changing to meet the evolving needs of the Order. Gandroff is the Imperial Oversight Prefect of the Praetorian Guard. His responsibility is to make sure the day to day running's of the Praetorian Guard run smoothly and efficiently. He also makes sure the Praetorian Guard is always prepared to keep Pacifica safe. Gandroff has worked very hard to earn this rank and has spent close to two years in the Praetorian Guard. He first was picked for his outstanding job of Ghost Busting and made a Praetorian on September 22th, 2008. Then on October 12th, 2009, for his hard work, dedication, and always going beyond the call of duty, he was made a Centurion. After continued hard work and after the resignation of Zeta Defender, Gandroff was made High Command Prefect of the Praetorian Guard on June 3rd, 2010. Finally, Gandroff was made Imperial Oversight Prefect of the Praetorian Guard on October 21, 2010. 'Military Intelligence' 300px|center The ideal of the Military Intelligence department is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. The growing number of alliances, rogues, and groups that wished to harmed the New Pacific Order prompted it to be created.The ultimate goal of the Military Intel department is to keep the New Pacific Order from harm. The day to day duties of the Military Intel require the maintenance and input of information into information systems to allow MilCom and other leadership to make quick and timely decisions based upon current and future threats and situations. Gandroff is a Cryptographer of the Military Intelligence Department. Cryptographers manage different sub divisions of Military Intelligence. Gandroff does this relentlessly helping make sure that Military Intelligence runs as smoothly as possible. 'Imperial Academy' 300px|center The Imperial Academy of the New Pacific Order is an institution that has the final say on which recruits may enter the alliance and which recruits may not. The Academy is where recruits study on everything that has to do with the Order, from Francoism to our Emperor Cortath and when recruits feel ready they will then take an exam where all that they have learned will be tested to the limit. The recruits are only fully accepted as members of the Order when they pass the said exam. Gandroff is the current Schoolmaster of the Imperial Academy. As Schoolmaster he is responsible for overseeing the Academy as a whole and is tasked with handling policy and staff. = Past Departments = Military Command Military Command are the people who organise the NPO's war and military efforts, leading NPO Battalions into war, and preparing its defenses against any threat that rises. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are soldier's first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Above the Lieutenants and NCOs sit the Colonels, and one step above them is the General of the Pacific Army, he last step in the chain of command (named "High Command") before the Imperial Officers of Military Affairs. Diplomatic Corps The Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies, the Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world. Representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. Tech Corps The Technology Corps, or Tech Corps for short, has seen many different phases since its inception in 2007. However, its mission statement has always been the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, The Order has gathered a talented group of members, to head a department that has moved over 170,000 units of technology. Media Corps Master propagandists all, the members of the Media Corps are responsible for the signatures, avatars and video you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into four sections, the Graphics Division, the Writing Division, the Broadcasting Division, aka. Radio Free Pacifica, and the Wiki Division. All of these divisions work together to spread the news and interesting information to all of Francograd and the Cybernations Community as well. Gandroff joined the Wiki Division of the Media Corps on July 19th, 2009. The Wiki division is coordinated by Imperial Emperor and is tasked with maintaining the wiki for the New Pacific Order and all associated pages, which include templates and members. Wiki began as a section in the Culture Corp, before finding a home in ACE, then later being transfered to SCS. When it moved to Media, it was originally a sub section of writing, but later wiki was allowed to become the fourth branch of Media in October 2009. Gandroff has made edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. Council The primary purpose of the Council Pacifica is to represent the Body Republic of the Order. This is talking to and building relationships with their fellow Comrades. This is listening to the questions, concerns, and ideas of everyday Pacificans as well as those in authority, and addressing those appropriately, whether it be as simple as explaining how to do something on IRC, or taling to the Emperor about a potential problem. While the Council cannot execute change itself, it is an important pipeline through which ideas for the improvement of the Order flow, including changes thought of by the Council itself; thus, it has just as big an effect as those who actually implement the changes. = Ribbon Bar = = Awards =